Apoyo
by fangirlx.x
Summary: —Naruto— dijo con una vena remarcando su frente —Cuando te dije que podías contar conmigo, no me refería a esto. Drabble Naruto y Shikamaru


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Naruto son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Personajes: **Naruto y Shikamaru.

**SPOILER: **Capítulo 653.

* * *

**Apoyo.**

**.**

**.**

Se había mudado de casa de sus padres casi seis meses atrás, ahora vivía en un complejo de departamentos sencillos, de todas formas Shikamaru Nara no necesitaba de mucho. Le bastaba vivir lo suficientemente cerca de la torre Hokage para poder dormir de más, y aun así llegar a tiempo a su trabajo.

Entre las razones para mudarse estaba el no tener que obedecer a su madre, dejar atrás sus constantes ordenes de que limpiara y recogiera, o molestándolo por dormir demasiado. De esa forma su pequeño hogar era un santuario, un sofá, la pequeña cocina, la televisión, la cama y un diminuto baño. Pequeño sí, pero para él solo, al menos casi siempre.

A pesar de todo, por un momento escuchando el incesante golpeteo en la puerta de su departamento añoraba estar en su casa, jamás se atreverían a molestar a esas horas si aun estuviera viviendo allá.

Irritado abrió la puerta porque sabía perfectamente quien era, sólo una persona en toda la tierra podría molestarlo a tales horas.

—Naruto— dijo con una vena remarcando su frente —Cuando te dije que podías contar conmigo, no me refería a esto.

El rubio frente a él estaba en pijama haciendo un puchero. En una de sus manos colgaba una bolsa, y podía apostar contenía una muda de ropa. De hecho a veces no entendía porque simplemente no dejaba varias mudas de ropa ahí, no, no era buena idea, eso haría todo más raro aún.

Suspiró tratando de calmarse. —No de nuevo.

—Por favor— Naruto se lanzó sosteniéndose de su brazo, sin dejar las muecas y los lloridos. —Tengo tres días sin dormir bien. No puedo liderar la aldea en estas condiciones, luego la abuela y tú me reprenderán si duermo en la oficina.

Conocía a Naruto, lo suficiente para saber que si lo echaba en ese momento realmente se iría, no le recriminaría nada y lo saludaría como siempre al día siguiente. Sin embargo también sabía que rondaría por la aldea hasta el amanecer, pasando frío y pensando en cosas lúgubres probablemente.

—Pasa, si continúas armando escándalo en las madrugadas me echaran del edificio.

—Gracias Shikamaru.

Rodando los ojos el Nara lo dejó entrar y cerró la puerta de nuevo. Sólo Kakashi, Tsunade y él, sabían del problema que Naruto había desarrollado después de la guerra.

Sus sueños eran interrumpidos por pesadillas, se negaba a decir de que trataban esos sueños, sin embargo Shikamaru tenía la teoría de que debía ser algo relacionado a lo sucedido con Sasuke. El Uchiha insistió en enfrentar a Naruto luego de derrotar a Obito y Madara. No hubo testigos de lo sucedido, pero Naruto regresó anunciando que Sasuke no volvería de nuevo a la aldea. Y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba como siempre, había momentos donde podías ver su mirada perderse en busca de algo lejano.

Naruto se acomodó en el sofá y lanzó un suspiro relajado, con una gran sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

Shikamaru lo observó por un momento, sabía cómo terminaría esa noche… igual que todas las anteriores. Se metió en su cama y trató de dormir de nuevo.

—Shikamaru— el susurro de Naruto interrumpió la noche.

— ¿Mmm?

—Gracias— Había mucho sentimiento en su voz.

—Soy tu amigo. No tienes que agradecer.

Siendo grande Shikamaru comprendió el tipo de infancia que vivió Naruto, siendo niño nunca pensó en decirle que lo consideraba un amigo, aun cuando jugaban seguido en el parque con los otros. Si lo hubiese hecho tal vez eso habría alejado un poco la soledad de Naruto en aquel tiempo.

Escuchó a Naruto sorber y de nuevo suspiró. _Problemático- pensó_- No era necesario que él llorara por eso.

—Oy— llamó Shikamaru —Si vas a venir a incomodarme cuando ya esté dormido, mejor ven aquí ahora.

Cuando Naruto se quedaba en las noches, siempre durante la madrugada se metía en su cama, despertaba con dolor de espalda y con Naruto pegado a él como si se tratase de su almohada personal.

Naruto lo vio sorprendido secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, al ver la expresión de aparente indiferencia del Nara, sonrió.

Shikamaru no tenía que abrir los ojos para imaginarse la mirada azul sorprendida y luego alegre que debía estarle dirigiendo.

Naruto se levantó de prisa y se acostó a su lado, tratando de no hacer ruido ni incomodar de más al chico.

El reciente Hokage no podía explicar porqué, pero desde que Sasuke se fue, desde que sus lazos se rompieron, el apoyo de Shikamaru lo ayudó a salir adelante. No necesitaba fingir ante él, reconocía cuando necesitaba una palmada en la espalda y se la daba sin preguntar ni esperar que le contara lo que atormentaba su mente.

Y al parecer su calor por las noches, lograba espantar las pesadillas y brindarle la calma que tanto anhelaba día con día.

* * *

.

.

Hola

Totalmente culpa de Kishimoto, él y sus discursos empalagosos, tuve la idea metida en la cabeza desde ayer que leí el manga. Increíble tomando en cuenta que hace mucho Naruto no me inspiraba nada de nada.

Espero les guste esta corta historia y gracias por leer


End file.
